Air Force One
by darkliss
Summary: Who is that girl? Fitz couldn't help noticing Olivia at the White House, now she's on Air Force One and it's an overnight flight to Beijing.


It is very late. The lights on Air Force One have been dimmed and everyone is lying, reclined, eye masks on, ear plugs in. There's the soft sound of snoring. The staff are resting in shifts. Olivia is sitting alone listening to the hum of the engines as the plane flies up the coast of North America on its way to China. She can feel a strange, thrumming energy in her body. She feels tired but alert, she is waiting for him to come and find her.

Half an hour later she feels a tap on her shoulder, "Ma'am, the President would like to speak with you," a secret service agent whispers to her. So, she gets up and follows him to the back of the plane. Fitz is sat on a seat outside his office.

"You came," He smiles tiredly at her and nods to the agent.

"Yes, Mr President" Olivia is unsure what her next move should be and suddenly feels awkward. She needn't be worried.

"Sit with me, Olivia. Tell me about your day," Fitz speaks softly to her. "Are you enjoying your first time on Air Force One?"

"Yes, very much," Olivia smiles and looks at her hands, "I've never been on a plane before," she continues.

"What, never?" Fitz is incredulous.

"Never. I didn't think it would be this cold," she shivers slightly and Fitz grabs his cabin jacket off the back of the chair and drapes it over her like a blanket.

"I keep forgetting you're so young," Fitz smiles ruefully and gazes out of the window for a moment, lost in thought.

"Well," Olivia says, "everyone has a first time, right?"

Fitz looks at her, wondering if she's heard the double entendre but sees nothing but her sincere eyes reflecting back at him, "Right," he says.

"What hotel did they put you in?" he asks her.

"The Westin Beijing Chao-something, are you staying there too?" Oliva doesn't look at him whilst she asks this, she feels like she's teetering on the edge of something unknowably deep.

"Yes, I've got the presidential suite there. I'm very important you know," he teases her.

"Oh," is all Olivia can say.

"Oh," echoes Fitz, smiling.

"It's a shame the First lady wasn't available for the visit," Olivia says, feeling it's the right thing to say. To acknowledge that he is a married man, to show she understands that he is flirting but that nothing can happen because he isn't free. To give him a chance to back off.

"Mellie and I," Fitz pauses, "Mellie and I try not to spend any more time together than we absolutely have to. And this visit is strictly informal, all business. Why waste all that time with me if there aren't even any decent optics to show for it?" Fitz grimaces at himself a little, aware of the bitter tone in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Sir," she really means it too, he seems so sad.

"Don't feel sorry for me, I'm complaining to you about my wife, which is sleazy and low and the oldest trick in the book."

He looks at the delicious girl sitting next to him, her dark skin glowing in the low light. "God, Liv, what kind of coward was I to marry her and not wait for you to show up?" Olivia can't believe he would be reckless enough to even think this, let alone say it to her when there are so many other people around. But stolen moments are all they have, being together in crowded rooms. Always watching and wanting each other, never truly alone.

"Mr President," Olivia begins to remind him of the line they can't cross.

"Call me Fitz," he tells her.

He needs to hear her say his name.

"That would be inappropriate, Mr President," Olivia feels like she was being slowly backed into a corner, but they aren't moving at all.

"Then let's be inappropriate," he smiles a crooked smile at her, willing her to reciprocate.

A moment of silence stretches out between them and after a beat Fitz looks away, a disappointed look in his eyes. He's blown it, he's come on too strong, too fast and forced her to make a decision she wasn't ready to make.

"Fitz," she says his name softly, like she isn't sure she should say it.

He looks back at her, not quite believing that he's heard right.

She looks up at him and sees his eyes soften and crinkle at the edges. Their eyes lock for a moment and she gives him a shy smile before looking down. He slides his hand slowly into the space between them and, after a moment, Olivia slides hers down as well. Their fingers intertwine whilst they look away from each other and all Olivia can feel of herself in that moment is where her fingers touch Fitz. Every nerve, every cell in her body is in that touch.

"It's getting late, I should get some sleep." Olivia says nodding as though trying to convince herself.

"Mmm, me too. My quarters are just down there," he whispers to her, his voice hoarse.

Olivia can feel a violent throbbing in her chest and between her legs now and as nervous as she feels there is also a sense of inevitability. She can't say no to him but she so nervous and unsure of herself. The married President of The United States of America is asking her to sleep with him and she wants to so badly. But he'll be expecting her to be good in bed, to be sexy and glamourous and she doesn't know anything about sex. She never had time for boys with school and her jobs and volunteering and now she's an intern working in the White House and she's going to have to perform for the president but she's just a nineteen-year-old virgin with nothing to offer. The seconds roll by.

"Olivia?" Fitz can sense her panic but he doesn't understand it. "Livvie, if you don't want to, I'll understand," Fitz thinks he'll pass out if she doesn't come to his room, but he knows it has to be her choice.

Olivia's desire finally makes her decision for her, "Okay," she whispers. Fitz gets up first and slides past her into the aisle. He reaches his hand down to her and when she gives him hers he pulls her to her feet and begins to stride towards his room, almost pulling Olivia behind him. He passes the two agents seated outside his quarters without so much as a backwards glance and pulls Olivia into the room before shutting the door firmly behind him.

Tom and Hal simply look at each other, saying nothing.

 **ScandalScandalScandalScandalScandalScandalScandalScandalScandalScandalScandalScandal**

For a moment after the door shuts Fitz just looks at her, like he's drinking her all in. _She's so fucking sexy_ he thinks. He walks towards her and forces her back into the closed door. Then he leans in to her and looks down at her, frowning slightly when he realises she's looking at the floor instead of him.

"Look at me," he whispers, his voice dripping with bass and lust.

She can't seem to drag her gaze up.

"Look. At. Me." He cups her chin in his large hand and tips her face up to his. Their eyes meet and it's the last thing she sees before his lips descend onto hers. He kisses her slowly at first, savouring the feel of her lips on his, but as he slips his tongue into her opened mouth he loses his sense of control and begins to kiss her more and more deeply. His hands roam up and down her bare arms, her waist, her ass, her neck, her hair. He can't seem to get enough of her on him. Olivia is so, so lost in this moment she is so hopelessly aroused and excited, every touch of his lips on hers, every brush of his hands on her skin is drawing the most delicious sensations from her body. She can feel her nipples tightening under her dress. The throbbing between her legs is so intense it almost hurts. The only sounds in the room are her soft moans, their breathing and the slick, wet sounds of their lips. He kisses her on and on, his tongue licking against hers, sucking her big lips into his mouth and all the while his hand are stroking her skin, where he can touch it. Suddenly he stills and takes a step back from her, a dark and hungry look on his face.

His voice, when he speaks, is deep and quiet.

"Take off your clothes."

She looks him in the eye as she takes off her shoes, her jacket, her dress. She stands in front of him in her white lace underwear, waiting for him to say something. Do something.

But he just keeps looking at her with hot eyes, saying nothing until she breaks and looks down, suddenly vulnerable, unsure.

He walks toward her. Pressing her into the door, he picks her up and kisses her, hard.

She can feel his erection through his pants, pressing into her between her legs and creating an exquisite friction that is at once everything yet not enough. So, she begins to rub herself against him, trying to get a release, she's so close. She's never felt anything like this before in her life, she just wants to be consumed by him, to disappear into the pleasure she's feeling. His kisses get deeper as he slides his hands down in between her legs and palms her pussy through her panties.

"You're so fucking wet for me, baby," Fitz groans in her ear. Once, twice, three times he strokes over them before she groans and grasps his shoulders. A flood of wetness coats Fitz's hand, "Mmmm, did you come for me? Did you come on my hand? Good girl."

Fitz's voice is so thick and heavy in her head and she's so far gone she can't reply, only nod and groan because she's nearly there again. Fitz roughly pulls her panties down her legs and off her feet. He slips a hand into her bra and pulls her breasts out. He steps back and licks his lips looking her over, the small, dark nipples peeking over the white lace and the smear of moisture on her inside thigh. Her red, swollen lips and flushed cheeks. She looks utterly debauched and he knows he has to taste every inch of her. He pulls her away from the door and pushes her onto the bed. He kneels in between her legs and pushes them wide apart. Keeping his eyes on her face he lowers her face to her wet, swollen little pussy and spreads her open with his hands before licking her slit up from her cunt to her clit. He lets his tongue swirl over her before placing extravagant, open mouthed kisses against her, just as his thick index finger moves to slide into her, just as it sits at her entrance she comes violently again, her hands fisting his curls tightly. He pushes his finger inside her as more slick moisture flows out from her and then suddenly stills. He knows immediately that she's a virgin, she is like a vice around his finger. _Around his fucking finger_. He props himself up on his elbow, his finger still inside her. "Fuck!" He looks at her with the question in his eyes. "Olivia? Are you ok, baby?" He looks at her with such concern, with such care that she suddenly feels she might cry. "Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" he murmurs to her.

"I'm sorry, Fitz, I should have, should have told you. But I wanted this so badly I-"

Fitz listens to her speak then slowly draws his finger out and slides it back in. He moves his thumb to caress her clit and begins to very slowly and gently finger fuck her. His one finger slipping in and out of her and a steady pressure on her clit and all the while he speaks to her in his low voice, watching her come apart. "You are so sweet. So fucking sweet. Don't be sorry, I feel like the luckiest man in the world." He feels her getting wetter and, impossibly, tighter around his finger. She's panting and has a sheen of sweat on her chest, and his hand is barely moving. "Do you wanna come again for me? Are you gonna come on my hand, baby?"

Olivia nods, "Yes, yes," she moans softly as her head falls onto the pillow and she arches her back.

"Mmmmmm," Fitz hums his appreciation as her third climax floods onto his fingers. He carefully draws his finger out and sees it is thinly coated in blood. _Fuck,_ he thinks, _I can't fuck her tonight, I'll tear her in half._

When Olivia recovers herself, she sees Fitz has moved alongside her and is looking down at her with his kind, crinkly eyes.

"Hi," he says to her, stoking her stomach, before reaching to slowly tuck her breasts back into her bra.

"Hi," she says back to him, shyly. She isn't sure whether she wants him to be finished with her or not.

"Are you OK?"  
She nods at him.

"You could have told me, I would never have," Fitz looks away from her, "I never would have tried to make you do something you weren't ready for." Fitz strokes her cheek. "You're so sweet, Olivia."

"I am ready, Fitz," Olivia says, suddenly sure. "I want this, I want you."

Fitz's dick twitches as she says this. He's still dressed, he still has his shoes on. He could walk out the room right now and go into a briefing but she looks like she's been thoroughly fucked and ruined. A slick mess of her come, blood and sweat coating her thighs. When he doesn't immediately reply she begins to register the disparity of their states and moves to cover herself up with a sheet. Fitz's hand shoots out to stop her. "Don't," he whispers to her. He licks his lips, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Olivia is sure.

Fitz stands up and begins to unbutton his shirt, before shrugging it off. He deftly unbuckles his belt and lets his trousers drop before stepping out of them. He gets back onto the bed.

"Give me your hand," Fitz wants her to know what she's agreeing to. "Close your eyes. How did it feel when my finger was inside you? Was it big?" She nods and he curls her fingers around his index finger. Then he pulls his finger away and moves her hand. He wraps her hand around his thick dick. She inhales sharply and her eyes open in alarm.

"It's going to hurt, Olivia"

"I trust you," is all she says before leaning in to kiss him. "I don't care if it hurts, I want it to hurt."

Fitz's resolve crumbles and he moans involuntarily at her words. "Fuck, baby." He rolls over onto his back and props himself up, pulling Olivia on top of him. He sits up with her over his lap, his errection slipping through her wet slit. While he kisses her he lets his dick luxuriate in her arousal, thrusting gently, sliding between her slick labia. He undoes her bra, and drops it on the floor. He looks at her breasts, small and upright, Olivia has nipples the same colour as her lips. Fitz bends his head down and captures one in his mouth and begins to suckle on it. His hand snakes down her side, over her hip and in between her legs. He strokes her sopping wet clit for a moment before she begins to make a keening sound. He looks up to see her watching him suck her tits with such desire on her face, her mouth an open 'O' of pleasure. He breaks off his ministrations to her breasts to whisper her into her next orgasm.

"Do you like me sucking on your tits? Does it feel good? When I suck your tits and stroke your little, hard clit? You're so close to coming aren't you? You wanna come on me, let me feel your come on my dick, baby,"

Fitz is almost blushing at the filth pouring out of his mouth but it's worth it to watch Olivia tip over the edge into bliss. He can feel her pussy throbbing against his groin and the evidence of her slick orgasm seeping onto his dick. He rolls her onto her back and he's suddenly over her, kissing her with abandon.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good before I fuck you, baby," he says to her roughly before trailing kisses down to her sodden pussy. His mouth and fingers draw another release out of her quickly and he moves his way back up her body before kissing her on her mouth, so she can taste herself. "Can you taste how sweet you are? He asks her.

"Yes, yes," is all she can say. Olivia tastes like the ocean on a warm summers day, clean and pure. Like freedom. He kisses her again.

"Are you ready?" He asks her. She bites her lip and nods at him.

Fitz slips his hand down between them to guide himself into her. He presses the tip of his dick against her entrance and very slowly pushes against her. Olivia gasps as his dick starts to inch into her. When the tip is inside Fitz looks down at her and strokes her cheek before closing his eyes and pushing himself in past the resistance he feels. He doesn't stop until he is completely inside her, not even when she cries out and grasps his shoulders, not when she tries to move up the bed, away from his penetration of her. He holds her steady until she is full of him. Then he opens his eyes and looks down at her.

"Hi," he whispers to her.

"Hi," she whispers back, tears in her eyes. She can't believe how much it hurts but behind the pain she can already feel another climax approaching. "It hurts, Fitz" she whispers.

"I know, baby. I know." He brushes the tip of his nose against her nose. A soft, eskimo kiss. "You're doing great," he whispers reassuringly to her as he leans in to kiss her, his nose pressing up against her cheek.

He slowly draws himself out before pressing back inside her. Again. Again. He groans. _Fuck_. He begins to move at a steady, slow pace. Olivia's face is somewhere between pleasure and pain but she's staring to groan and move herself so Fitz picks up the pace, moving himself in and out. Olivia starts to cry out, "Oh, Oh!" and her pussy grips his thick length so tightly when she comes it's _almost_ painful. Oliva lies beneath him, boneless and spent but he's not finished with her yet. The slick slap of their bodies moving together turning him on beyond what could be considered reasonable. He's never felt this aroused before, she's going to be the death of him. "Fuck, Livvie, baby."

"Yes," she moans back to him. "Yes, Fitz."

Mmmmm, I'm gonna come. Your so fucking sweet, baby. So fucking sweet. Oh Liv, uuhhh, yeah, oh fuck I'm coming. Ahhhhhh." Fitz comes hard, his dick twitching inside her as he comes hard inside her.

The eroticism of feeling him come undone, over her, inside her, tips Olivia over again and she has a soft, slow, rolling climax around his softening dick still inside her.

Fitz stays on top of her, overcome with emotion. He's never felt anything like this with anyone before. It's a revelation, he almost feels like crying as her feels her small little hand move over his broad back, stroking him, soothing him when he knows _he's_ hurt _her_ , that she's bleeding. He stays where he is, enjoying the sensation of his dick softening inside her, their collective juices beginning to seep out around him. She is kissing his shoulder, his neck and he's careful not to squash her. He kisses her deeply before rolling off her and feeling that last tug on his dick as he comes fully out of her. Without speaking he move to the vanity next to the sink and then runs the tap. He returns with a warm, wet flannel and a towel. He sits next to her on the bed and says "You OK?" he looks down at her and strokes her cheek, a small smile on his lips. "I think I made you bleed, let me clean you up." He gently wipes between her legs, a faint feeling of alarm in his gut at the blood on the sheets. _A first for the cabin crew_ he thinks to himself.

"It's OK," Olivia says softly. "I'm OK, Fitz, I'm fine. Honestly. You don't need to worry about me. I won't make a scene." She sits up and swings her legs out of bed, "I'll just head back to my seat and let you get some sleep."

Fitz recoils from her as if she has slapped him. "You're not going anywhere," he says to her, forcefully. He pushes her back down and crawls around behind her so they are spooning. He tucks her into him and kisses her neck.

"Fitz, what about the agents, what about my boss? He'll be looking for me in the morning."

Fitz sighs and says, "I don't care. Stay here with me, please. Stay with me." He sounds so forlorn that Olivia agrees. "Alright, I'll stay."

Fitz hums in contentment and he strokes her stomach while they both drift off to sleep.

 **ScandalScandalScandalScandalScandalScandalScandalScandalScandalScandalScandalScandal**

Olivia awakens to the sensation of Fitz kissing her neck as his hand caresses her breasts. "Morning, baby." He purrs in her ear as he realises she's awake.

Olivia moves to get up, but Fitz holds her in place against him. His morning erection grinding into her from behind. She can feel the wetness from last night still between her legs. The room reeks of sex and Fitz is slowly humping her between her thighs. "God, you're so sexy," he murmurs to her as he reaches around to stroke her clit. "I wanna hear you come one more time before we land." She bites her lips as he speaks, a groan breaking from her throat as her stomach contracts. She feels so _erotic_ , so wanton as he rubs her rock hard little clit slowly, round and round. She reaches behind her and cups his head before kissing him, open mouthed and panting. "That's it," Fitz pants, rubbing the tip of his dick against her, "that's it, show me how hard you come, baby. Let me see you come. Mmmmm, your pussy is so fucking wet, I can feel how close you are. You want me to fuck you good don't you?"

"Yes, please, yes, fuck me, Fitz," Olivia is practically begging him to slip inside her.

"Is that it, you want my big dick inside you? Mmmm, such a dirty girl," Fitz kisses her hard then and Olivia feels a deep, throbbing tightness explode across her body, rolling to her toes as her pussy contracts hard. She is barely aware of Fitz behind her, stroking himself off onto her ass, one hand grasping her breasts as he does.

They lie together, panting and Olivia suddenly feels very shy. She is not sure what will happen next but she's suddenly very afraid that Fitz will be done with her. She knows she needs him, that to stay away from him now would kill her, that she'd wither and die without his presence. Fitz feels her still in his arms and wonders what she's thinking. He rolls her over so she's facing him.

"Hi."

"Hi," Olivia smiles shyly.

"How are you this morning?" Fitz asks her, his kind eyes flitting over face, trying to decipher what he sees. "Are you sore?"

Olivia blushes and ducks her head. Fitz kisses her forehead and tucks her under his chin. "Where have you been my whole life, Livvie? I'm so glad I've found you now," Fitz whispers, stroking her hair.

Olivia feels a dam of emotion she didn't know she was holding back burst free and tears begin to run down her face as she buries her face in his hairy chest. She tries to stifle her sobs but when Fitz hears her he keeps stoking her hair, "It's alright sweet baby, I've got you, I've got you."

After her sobs subside Fitz lets her use the shower then takes one himself.

"I have to go," Olivia tells him, "I have to be back in my seat before my boss realises I've gone."

Fitz feels so angry, so angry that this one pure, perfect thing he has in his life has to be hidden, be put aside. He doesn't think he can go back to living without her.


End file.
